Aqua Gaze
by DW Yoru Okami
Summary: To be removed soon. With voices in his ears, he fell to the floor as the Shadow Realm screamed for sacrifice. He can win or he can lose. He really just wants to fade, but they won't let him...Bakura ..Kuro Taka and Raider's Wrath tie-in..


Look a reader. Cool...

Version 2

_To Cymoril Avalon_

_Thank you..._

Spur of the moment, written at one in the morning and unlike anything I've written before. Odd, but wouldn't go away after watching the Yugioh episode in which Bakura kicks total butt, and Yami looks like he's going to cry.

Un-betaed 

Title: Aqua Gazes

Rating: Teen cause that's who its meant for.

Warnings: None really

Disclaimer: I have no good clothes, my shoes really suck, and if I owned Yugioh, my life savings be more than a buck.

* * *

_I. None would know the truth_

"You have never had a friend in your entire life. You wouldn't understand_!"_

There was darkness.

That was to be expected though. It _was_ the Shadow Realm after all.

It was the place of the deepest black. It was this world he knew, and that he chose to strike from when any opposed him. Every nook and every cranny was something he could feel, could touch.

This world, this place, called to him, and whispered its boundless secrets in his ear. He knew the depths of its darkness, and thus he controlled. The shadows knew him as well.

Knew him as a master. One they served easily.

When he was near, always were they supplied with a limitless feast of souls, alive or broken. Those broken were always the best to devour, and he made sure most that he sent were just that. They were lost with no will to fight, and heavy with pain. The despair of human mortals was delicious to the creatures of this realm.

It was this fact that made him crave the suffering of others. He too was a creature of the Realm, though not in the same sense of those that obeyed him. He could move freely from the body of a mortal, could summon what he wished, and yet, wherever he went it was to this place he would return. It was his addiction and obsession, thus he didn't mind the reality.

It was in this world that his own soul was trapped.

"You wouldn't understand."

The words echoed once again through the vast abyss of black. Bakura's eyes shifted from the shadows that lapped at his feet to the nervous Yami Yuugi who sat just opposite of him. His eyes narrowed at the comment, though his face did not portray any other emotion.

A murky shape formed behind him as one of the shadow creatures seemed to take form. Yami's eyes grew wide for a moment as he stared at the grotesque image. Bakura chuckled, but did not turn to look at the creature. He knew who and what it was. Instead he watched as Yami flinched at its appearance and movements. Gently it touched Bakura's shoulder.

_He knows you not Master_

Bakura smirked.

/I will call you when I need you./

The form melted back into the rest of shadows that moved and swarmed Bakura, becoming once again faceless in the throng.

The words were only heard by the tomb robber, though Yami sensed the exchange, and it put him on edge. Bakura laughed and returned his attention to the pharaoh.

"Perhaps, but since you wish to be so valiant than make your move pharaoh, as you can see, they're falling." His hand swept over the game board, and one by one the former Guardians appeared, each weaker than the last.

"They'll vanish, oh _Great One_. Their souls gone forever. The past is the present in this game of ours," Bakura taunted. "Even as we speak they are weakening. Look at your poor Karim. His women cries for him as she too loses her strength trying to protect him. They will both vanish in their need to protect each other. And you. It's pathetic, really." He laughed and the shadows wrapped around his legs, begging to be fed. He smirked.

Yami's eyes hardened as he stared at Isis's struggling form. She was growing tired. He had to do something before it was too late. Ideas ran through his thoughts as he analyzed every possible outcome. Three stood above the others.

He could win.

He could lose.

He could forfeit.

Two of which he wasn't going to let happen, and so Atem, once pharaoh of Egypt, made his move.

_II. They would care because they recalled_

There had been blood in the air that night, Bakura thought as he drifted to and from unconsciousness. There had been screams, and so much pain. But most of all there had been the ever present smell of burning flesh to create magic. Sights and smells and sounds he had carried long after his defeat. And he had lost yet again, despite the Dark Masters grip on his mind.

_Master..._

Voices whispered in his ear as he drifted in darkness again.

_Master, they will claim you... _

Who? A voice stood out in his memory.

**The realm…it's fighting**

_You've been gone too long. We can't keep them at bay forever._

Bakura felt pressure, the warmth of a human touch on his brow. Slowly his eyes opened. The familiar walls of his soul room entered his vision. No human would be able to enter this place, this sanctuary claimed his own. So than what…

His eyes drifted to blue eyes which hovered above him, transparent yet real. Eyes which had seen the death just as he had long before. Eyes he had blackened with his own two hands in rage. His Shadow…

**Bakura…**

Another voice sounded. It was softer, calmer, albeit scared. Behind Ariona another form hovered, childlike eyes of green glittered in worry. It was a facade to the vasless knowledge hidden behind them. Eyes that too had long since left the mortal plane. His Amane…

**You almost faded**

It was a statement he understood clearly, because without the Dark One he found no reason to continue. He had lost his game, and as such, his soul was the prize for the shadow realm to feast on.

He wanted to fade. Two pairs of eyes hardened as his thoughts rang out.

_Idiot. _

**You will not fall**

Two voices resounded strong in his mind, pressuring his already weakened state. He growled as he shifted to stand.

"Leave me be. You have already gone. I don't need you."

Both forms seemed to shrivel at his words, but neither vanished.

His support from the past, his willing servant, stepped forward.

His support from the present, the light he almost saw, moved ahead.

Two voices he never thought to hear together spoke. One trapped in the shadows for eternity, and the other a ghost who refused to pass on.

**_Live__…_**

Sounds he had long since forgotten- voices which had died in a blaze to create items for protecting a kingdom- echoed in his mind. Voices which cried out for acceptance and in guilt. The voices of his village who had driven him mad in his sleep, because their ever constant call for revenge. Now though they were asking..no, begging, to be forgiven.

He was exhausted and he was weak from battle. The yells of the dead was too much for him. With their voices in his ears he fell to the floor.

The Shadow Realm screamed for sacrifice.

Bakura's eyes closed.

XXX

Blue eyes gazed towards a ghost as a genuine smile spread across pale lips for the first time, and Green stared back as a laugh emitted from lips long unused. Two as one spoke to the unconcious thief before them.

_**Thank you….**_

Ariona's eyes closed for the last time as the shadows claimed a willing sacrifice.

Amane's eyes closed for the last time as the dead claimed a kindred spirit to finally rest in peace.

And beneath rubble and ash a Sennen item flashed as it finally slept, as souls of many flew from its golden form. It dulled as it used its magic for the last time, wiping clean the memories of a mind. The mind of a Tombraider who had been its wielder too many years to count.

And time ticked again.

_III. He would live because he was thanked_

Lavender eyes opened. An alarm blared.

"Tzouh, come on!" Ryou Bakura's voice yelled to the stairs. "We're going to be late for school again!!"

Tzouh Bakura growled at his twin's insistent yells with a curse of his own.

"I'll pretend I didn't hear that!" And Ryou was out the door, brother close behind. He paused though, to fix a seemingly worn picture laying on the mantle, before taking after his twin down the streets of Domino.

The picture reflected the rising sun as the door closed on a home. Two faces gazed at the lens, that of the twins months before. That wasn't what was special though.

What caught the attention by passer bys was as light hit the frame, as it did now, what happened. An unexplainable and unrealistic occurance. For an instance, every time, the faces of two girls would seem to appear, blue and green eyes gazing at the boys with emotion.

When Tzouh asked, what it could be, Ryou would flash a secret filled grin, and speak of how they might be a sister, might be a friend. Tzouh would shake his head because he really didn't know. But the feeling he got when he saw them was indescribable. As if those imaginary people were his blessing and his life. They were the things which eluded him in the memories. Because Tzouh seemed to have lost any memories of his childhood.

It was okay though, because Ryou told him of times they spent together as kids, and his father never denied him. And whenever, in those rare times, his amnesia seemed to fill him in blackness voices he almost recalled, but couldn't quite grasp urged him forward.

Told him to Live…

And so...He did.

_I.None would know the truth._

_II. They cared because they recalled. _

_III. He would live because he was thanked. _

_IV.And he would continue because their memory urged him on._

_The memory of an Aqua Gaze..._

* * *

End Note; 

Completely odd, I'm aware, with an OC insert. I am what I am though. But hey, it turned out better than I thought.

Rewritten thanks to an amazing reviewer who gave me a few tips.

_Synopsis, cause we all know this story is confusing._

In a nutshell this is almost a continuation of the series. It focuses on how Bakura lost the final Shadow Game with Atemu, and you never saw what happened to him. I tweaked it so that a piece of Bakura's soul remained despite Zorku vanishing. The Shadow Realm wanted that soul for their meal, but Amane, Ryou Bakura's sister, and Ariona(OC), Bakura's old servant, kept them at bay. The Sennen Ring lost its power as the souls of Kul Elna(sp?) were finally able to rest in peace because Bakura's efforts for revenge. They wiped his memory clean, and me being me, decided to give him a chance at a life he never had. Reincarnated as Ryou Bakura's twin.

No memories of a childhood, because he didn't have one in present times. He doesn't recall being a yami either because his memory was erased. Tzouh is a play on of his ancient name, because Bakura Bakura is not a good surname/last name combo.

Yoru


End file.
